The Shattered Heart
by manic221
Summary: On Freddies bedside table there is a heart with the word Carly engraved carefully onto it in a beautiful script but unbeknownst to Freddie, Sam hid a little secret inside that heart what is it? SEDDIE!


**The Shattered heart**

**Summary:- On Freddies bedside table there is a heart with the word Carly engraved carefully onto it in a beautiful script but unbeknownst to Freddie, Sam hid a little secret inside that heart what is it? SEDDIE!**

'No! No! I wont go out with you Freddie I don't love you and I never will just leave me alone!" Carly Screamed at Freddie, Carly instantly regretted what she had said she didn't normally stay stuff like that but he had got to her this week for some reason he had increased his efforts and she'd finally cracked you can only take so much crap you know.

Carly heard the door slam shut she was about to go after him when she heard Sam say...

"You know you could be a little nicer to him the boy loves you Carly and you probably just broke his heart and you don't even care" Sam said to Carly

"Oh shut up like you care" Carly snapped at her best friend _what's wrong with me today? Carly thought to herself_ she was about to apologise to Sam when she stood up quietly she didn't even look at Carly she just left

"Sam I..." Carly started but she knew it was pointless Sam wasn't listening.

Meanwhile...

"I hate her! I hate her!" Freddie screamed to no one in particular his mum was out so he could make as much noise as he wanted.

He stormed into his bedroom raging he spotted the heart sat nicely on his bedside table the word Carly engraved on the front in a fancy type filled with anger that he didn't usually possess Freddie knock the heart of his bedside table onto the floor with enough force it broke into pieces on impact.

"Oh that cost me sixty bucks" Freddie mumbled angrily.

He knelt down to pick up the pieces when he noticed a small shiny thing glittering within the mess of red pieces what is that? Freddie thought to himself. Freddie picked up eyeing the odd piece of jewellery it was a little heart shaped pendant with the words Sam .P. engraved delicately on its small face.

"I wondered when you might find that" Freddie heard a familiar voice say he turned around and there she was the young blonde girl with the sparkling blue eyes that made his life hell, but is also responsible for some of his most cherished memories and as she knelt down to look him directly in the eyes everything just made sense all this time he'd been crushing on Carly when the girl he really wanted had been stood slightly to left of her. Sam.

Freddie leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him placing her finger on his lips and whispering softly "I want too hear you say it" she smiled at him hoping that he'd figured out that he would say what she longed to here.

"Sam I love you." Freddie said had there not been pieces of red glass between them she would have pounced him right then and there instead she placed her lips forcefully on his licking his lips, begging for him to kiss her back he did and it was bliss. This wasn't like there first kiss this was full of passion and love.

"Sam. How did you... I mean the locket... I mean." Freddie stuttered trying to word his question he was interrupted by Sam placing a finger on his lips.

"Your such a dork Freddie" Sam said semi-serious.

Sam began....

**FLASHBACK**

"Your such a dork Freddie why did you pay for that guy to engrave Carly's name on that heart she will never love you" Sam said to the boy walking just a little bit ahead of her they were here by themselves which was unusual Carly was out of town so it had meant they had, had spend time together they where thirteen years old and sam was really happy about this time together she would never admit it but she had a small crush on Freddie it was then she had an idea.

"Damn I left my Wallet in the shop sorry Freddie wait for me" Sam said Freddie just gave her an annoyed look she shrugged off and walked back towards the shop.

When she walked through the door she saw the shopkeeper still stood behind his desk she smiled politely at him and he smiled back "Can I help you" the man said

"Erm yeah I came in hear with a friend a minute ago"

"Ah yes what's the problem?" he asked nicely.

"It's just the boy I was with. Freddie. He asked you if you could engrave something into that heart and I really like him but he doesn't notice me so I had this idea" she suddenly stopped looking around the shop nervously.

"Go ahead" he said.

"There isn't anyone here is there?" She asked nervously glancing around the shop again.

"No your secrets safe with me" he smiled, "So what was your idea." The shopkeeper asked patiently waiting for a response.

"Okay, well I was wondering if it would be possible to put a little locket inside the heart with my name on it I really want him to see me but I'm too nervous to say anything." She said quickly waiting for response.

"Yes it's possible." The man told her happily.

"Okay well how much?" Sam asked quietly this would hurt her savings.

"Nothing don't worry about it." The man said happily.

"Why?" Sam asked shocked.

"Because I know how you feel I had a similar situation when I was kid and I'd like help you out with yours" The man explained to Sam.

"Thank you." Sam said smiling one last time at the man before she left.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I Love you dork, I always have you where just to much of a nerd to notice because you had your precious Carly you know your the stupidest smart guy I know" Sam smiled at him.

"Wow I'm sorry Sam, I really am." Freddie said hoping she would forgive him.

"Your Forgiven Freddork" she smiled mischievously before leaning in to kiss him again, finally he had seen her and it was just like she'd always dreamed.

**The End**

**AN: Hey guys I had this idea when I was walking home from college the other day I thought of this and just thought how sweet it was I know Sam was probably OOC but hey I really like how this turned out and I hope you all like it to so press that yellow review button and tell me what you thought :D.**


End file.
